


Cold Lady

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Cold Lady

She brings with her the cold clear winds of Rohan. Even in the Halls of Healing, her beauty is like a breath of air, blowing out the cobwebs of grief and loss that linger in his heart, even after the pain of his wounds has faded.

But the cold she has brought with her has chilled her as well; her heart is nearly frozen. She has lost as much as he, and he recognizes in her grief a twin to his own.

He is not willing to lose another to cold and despair. Somehow, he vows, he will warm her.


End file.
